Arlong and Romance
by Naru-chan2005
Summary: During the Arlong Saga, things are happening. Nami has fallen in love. Who is Nami's love? Read to find out. Rated M for later Chapters.


_**Arlong and Romance**_

_New Continuation of Arlong Saga_

**Chapter 1 - Nami and Zoro**

After Nami tells Arlong she'll put Zoro in the dungeon and deal with him herself...

Nami untied Zoro and let him go free but instead Zoro grabbed his sword and slashed Nami's leg. Nami fell over but managed to getup andpunched Zoro in the stomach and he coughed out blood. Zoro started to say something about devil fruit but Nami punched Zoro again before he could say anymore and she sent him flying. Nami found Zoro unconscious near the entrance of Arlong Park and brought him back to the dungeon.

Zoro woke up and quickly went to grab his sword but he noticed it wasn't there and he was tied up on a pole. Nami started to speak and said "Why?" but Zoro responded with a grunt. With that answer Nami grabbed Zoro's sword and slashed him across his chest and said "wrong answer". Nami started using Zoro as a punching bag until he answered her question properly. Zoro gave in and said "Okay, the reason why I--" Zoro stopped, went unconscious because of his loss of blood and Nami started to cry.

Zoro woke up tied onto a hospital bed in Arlong Park so he didn't escape but found his chest patched up and Nami next to him lying on his chest. Nami started to say something but stopped and tried again "I - I love you Zoro". Zoro was surprised to here this and, said "what?". Nami said again "I love you, I love you because you're smarter then the others, you're definately more handsome and you aren't like everyone else, that's why I let you free". Zoro hugged Nami and Nami started to kiss Zoro but then stopped, said "I also have another power from the devil fruit" and healed all of Zoro's wounds.

Zoro woke up in a Queen-Sized bed completely naked and found Nami right next to him sleeping on his chest. Zoro said to Nami "Nami, wake up" Nami responded with "mm hmm" and went back to sleep so Zoro tried again "Nami, wake up" but this time it worked. Nami asked "what time is it?". Zoro responded with "9:00 in the morning, but Nami what happened last night? All I remember is you started to kiss me and is this what happened?". Nami was confused too and said "I guess" and they both looked at each other and started kissing again. They put back on there clothes and started to go out but before they went out they kissed each other. All of a sudden Arlong came barging into Nami's quarters. Arlong saw both of them kissing and said "So Nami! You betrayed me by sleeping with the enemy!". Arlong sent them both flying and they both fell unconscious.

They both woke up in seperate places. Zoro woke up in the dungeon with Arlong facing him angrily and Nami woke up in her quarters (I forgot to mention Arlong went and found them). Zoro stood up sword in hand and Arlong towered over him with nothing but his fists. Arlong started speaking "you a puny human thought you could get away with one of my crew members... you should have thought twice, now your gonna pay!" Arlong quickly grabbed Zoro's head and crushed it and his body slumped down lifelessly. Arlong started to laugh and walked back to Nami's quarters.

Arlong reached Nami's room, opened the door and said to Nami "why did you betray me? I thought you were my talented navigator and thief?" Nami answered "I am! He just tricked me into doing that..." Arlong said "well that's good because if I told you I killed him by crushing his head you wouldn't care?" Nami yelled "you what?" Arlong returned a freakish smile and said "so you do care? Well let this be a lesson to you to never bring another human in this park again!" with that Arlong left. Once Arlong was out of earshot, Nami whispered to herself "nooooo I'm all alone now" and cried herself to sleep.

After a while Usopp left Coco village and went back to the ship and on the ship was Luffy. Usopp ran to the ship and greeted Luffy but Luffy wasn't smiling. Usopp asked "what's wrong luffy?" Luffy was speechless, so Usopp asked again "Luffy what's wrong and where's Sanji" this time Luffy answered "Sanji is... dead". Usopp yelled "What? He can't be dead... How did he die!". Luffy sniveled and said "while fighting one of Arlong's henchmen, it kicked a hole in Sanji's stomach using only its foot" and Usopp answered "That isn't fair but... I also have bad news. Zoro was captured by Arlong and I don't know what could have happened to him and Nami is a part of Arlong's crew she has been for the whole time she's been with us!'. Luffy answered "What?".

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
